The Accidental Soul Bond
by arcane0author
Summary: CHAPTER 2 IS UPDATED! Read the Author's Note for info! Story Intro: Snape accidentally forms a soul bond with Hermione Granger when he rescues her from the troll in first year instead of Ron and Harry. How will everyone react and what chaos will ensue? AU, Smut, Soul Bond, Snape/Hermione, Violence, Mature
1. A Different Rescue

**Disclaimer:** You know the drill; nothing belongs to me! All hail Saint Rowling!

**A/N:** This is my first dabble in the Hermione/Snape fandom. I know there are a ton of fics out there with similar plots but I thought I'd give it a shot and see what happens. Do note that there is minor Ron-bashing and he will NOT under no circumstances get together with Hermione in this fic. Here, she is *spoiler alert* intended for Severus Snape. And this is my spin on the Soul Bond cliché. It also takes place during the first book at the troll attack and is slight AU. Do note that there will be gory violence, bad language, dark magic, and smut. This is one of those fics. Hermione will be of age because of the Soul Bond which gets activated when $hit hits the fan. Just thought I'd point that out in case people start flaming. But enough rambling and let the tale begin!

**CHAPTER 1:** A Different Rescue

Hermione was in the girls' loo, sobbing her teenaged heart out. Ron had made fun of her for the hundredth time after she was trying to make friends with Harry. The poor boy was probably so unsure of his place in the Wizarding World from growing up with Muggles that he didn't know what to do. However, the fact was that he ignored her and it broke her heart.

All of a sudden, there was a loud crash and a roar. Hermione spun around shrieking in fear and alarm only to find herself face to face with a vicious, monstrous troll. The brute roared and spit flew out of its mouth. Hermione was frozen in shock and couldn't even grasp her wand. She was already going through mental trauma because of the emotional abuse rendered by one ginger and his witless friend. Now on top of that, she was being attacked by a creature thought to be of myth and legend. Hermione had read all about trolls but had never expected to see them in real life. Now she was seriously screwed!

Just then, the door to the loo burst open and her eyes widened in surprise to see not who she was expecting, that is to say Harry and Ron come to the rescue, but none other than the despised and loathed Potions Master: Severus Snape! The wizard stood tall and powerful before her, glaring menacingly at the troll. His robes billowed in the wind and he pointed his wand defiantly at the monster.

But he was too late!

Trolls are inherently stupid and this one didn't see the Head of Slytherin behind him. Instead, he roared fiendishly and wacked Hermione viciously with his club. Hermione screamed in excruciating pain and her vision blurred. Then, everything happened so fast that it passed in a flurry of movement and action.

Snape felt a fury like none other well up inside him. He had been tracking the troll ever since one of the paintings alerted him to it while on his way to dinner. He left his unfinished meal and cast a "Point Me" spell that directed him to the troll. What he found was a young girl with curly brown hair and chocolate-colored eyes.

His vision swam momentarily for she bore a striking resemblance to his old friend and crush, Lily Potter, or how she would look as a brunette. Then the troll wacked her hard and Snape let out a shout of rage. He might be a grudging git but even he had standards and he would not allow a student to be injured. Voldermort was not in power yet and he was still in control.

"Reducto!" Snape yelled and the dark curse soared from his gnarled wand.

The troll didn't even have time to scream before his head exploded into little bits of bloody flesh and the lower half of his mangled body fell lifelessly to the ground. A cry of pain from the corner alerted his attention and he hastily dove for Hermione, pulling her from beneath a broken sink that had smashed in the fight.

Hermione was gasping for breath and Sape felt her pulse worryingly. He winced sorrowfully to feel that it was faint and hardly existing. He removed his hand from her arm and it came up bloody. Shit! Snape quickly pulled Hermione's head into his lap and cast a temporary healing spell. He was no healer but the charm was the equivalent to a Muggle bandage.

The blood flow stopped but Hermione's eyes rolled back and forth listlessly. Frantic for a cure, Snape could only think of mouth-to-mouth resuscitation. The older wizard felt sick for doing it but the bandage was the only healing spell he knew and there would be no time to call anyone else for help. They simply wouldn't make it in time.

Bracing himself, he placed his lips on Hermione's and pushed air into her lungs, or rather he tried to. Suddenly, there was a bright flash of light and Snape stiffened to feel a burst of magic explode within him. It was a very peculiar sensation and then it was over. Just as suddenly, he felt Hermione's arms squeeze around her and her lips moved as she kissed him back, whether she meant to or was struggling for air. Hastily, Snape broke the unintended kiss and glanced worriedly, fearfully at the Ganger girl.

"Are you alright?" He asked hoarsely, brushing a stray lock of hair out of her face.

Suddenly, he felt very protective over her and wanted to make her feel safe; which was bizarre beyond reason!

_That felt good!_ He heard Hermione say, blushing.

"Um, what felt good? You were just blasted to smithereens by a fricken troll!" Snape hissed.

"What?" Hermione gasped. "You can read my thoughts?"

"No I can't!" Snape growled. "What are you talking about? I only asked if you're feeling better. Is that what you were referring to?"

"No!" Hermione sighed, shaking her head and smiling softly. "You read my thoughts. I was _thinking_ that your kiss felt good."

"That wasn't a kiss!" Snape protested. "That was mouth-to-mouth. Wait…what? I read your mind? Without trying too?"

"Yes," Hermione blushed. "You did."

Snape decided to keep his real mind-reading powers a secret but was shocked that he unintentionally read her thoughts. That would never EVER happen unless…

"No… It can't be!" Snape murmured worriedly.

"What…" Hermione began curiously.

"Severus! What in Merlin's name is going on here?" An elderly voice asked worriedly and angrily.

Snape started and swung his head to see none other than Albus, Minerva, and Poppy. The trio stood furiously before him and pointed their wands directly at his face. He had an understanding with Dumbledore but not even the Headmaster of Hogwarts and Chief Warlock and Supreme Mugwump could get him out of an Azkaban sentence for molesting a child! Even if that child was a Muggleborn. His dark past certainly wouldn't help him either.

"Okay, Snape!" Minerva hissed, practically seething. "Folks around here have wanted you sacked for a long time. You better have a damn good reason for intruding into the ladies' bathroom and molesting a young girl!"

"What Minerva means to say," Dumbledore drawled with an infuriating twinkle in his eyes. "Is that we need answers. The Hogwarts wards alerted me to an overwhelming amount of magic being used and disposed of. Needless to say, I was concerned."

"Also, you weren't present at the staff table for dinner," Poppy added. "And Mr. Potter kindly informed us that Ms. Granger wasn't present either. We put two and two together so you better spill as I want to send you to Azkaban myself if you really did rape that poor child!"

Snape was just about to protest when everyone was shocked into silence by the girl in question who was drenched in blood. The bushy-haired witch stood on shaky legs and placed herself in front of Snape pointing her wand at the teachers.

"Please stop!" Hermione begged on the verge of tears. "Snap didn't touch me! At least, not like _that_. Well, he didn't mean too. You see, I was attacked by a troll who is now causing this horrid stench. _Professor_ Snape saved me from death and used mouth-to-mouth to revive me. I owe him my life and I won't let you take him away from me!"

The trio looked visibly shaken and even Severus looked and felt flabbergasted at Hermione's declaration. Albus, Minerva, and Poppy glanced warily at each other before lowering their wands and whispering in hushed tones. Snape threw a grateful smile at Hermione, the first true smile in years, and the girl grinned tiredly back at him wobbling slighty.

"Snape, Granger," Poppy said softly. "I'd like to run a few tests on you. Nothing harmful or exhausting. It's for your own good. You see, I think you may have just accidentally formed what's known as a Soul Bond during this incident."

"What?" Snape gasped. "How in Merlin's name is that possible? I thought Soul Bonds were banned since the Fallen Years."

"They were banned but no one can truly stop such powerful, deep magic," Dumbledore replied soberly. "Seriously, did anything strange happen after the rescue if it was indeed one? Typical symptoms of a Bond are telepathy without the use of Legilimency, the ability to sense each other's feelings and feel one another's pain. A serious drawback to a Bond is that if one dies or falls into a comma, so will the other Bond Mate."

"Why would anyone want to do such thing?" Hermione asked shakily, sitting down on Snape's lap with visible exhaustion.

Snape looked startled at the contact but glanced warily at the trio who merely shrugged uncertainly.

"A Soul Bond was used to combine magical cores in the time of King Arthur and Merlin," Dumbledore explained. "Back when magical dominated muggles, it was common place. However, this led to some wizards and witches abusing that power for they felt it made them have the right to subdue humans and control them as they wished. They were the first movement of the Pureblood Elite and it is highly likely that He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named got his dogma from that cult. However, due to the abuse of power, Merlin intervened and cast a spell that would last through time greatly diminishing the chance of a soul bond except for dire need."

"So you're telling me that there hasn't been a single Soul Bond since that age?" Hermione drawled sarcastically.

Snape smirked proudly but Dumbledore merely smiled.

"Oh there have been the rare few who found an obscure, usually dark, ritual to surpass the spell," Dumbledore explained. "However, the majority of us magical folk have not been blessed with the gift of a soul bond. For a Bonded relationship is far more intimate and passionate than a normal one. The Bond Mates are sealed for life and with that comes power like no other."

"Relationships!" Snape hissed. "Crickey, Granger is far too young."

Hermione looked hurt but also concerned and Snape instantly felt guilty as the magnitude of her emotional pain hit him, causing him to gasp softy..

"One of the benefits of a soul bond," Dumbledore continued. "Is that if one mate is too young, the magic of the soul bond swiftly ages the bond mate in both body and mind. The individual will still have the same personality and memories but will be much more mature for their age. The magic will do everything within its power to allow the bond mates to be together."

"What do you mean…together?" Snape queried and Hermione nodded thoughtfully, idly stroking Snape's arm.

The Potions Master unconsciously wrapped an arm around Hermione's waste causing the girl to hum. Even the tight-lipped Minerva broke a small smile at this while Dumbledore continued his history lessons.

"Soul Bonds are typically strengthened by physical contact," Dumbledore mumbled, blushing slightly. "In order for the magic to grow properly the couple must be physically next to each other constantly. They must be next to each other throughout the day and sleep with each other at night."

"You mean sex," Snape said flatly and Hermione's face went bright red.

"Yes," Dumbledore nodded uneasily. "I mean sexual intercourse and foreplay typically. However, even just normal physical contact of bodies touching will greatly help the bond to grow. Otherwise, the bond mates will get sick, magically and eventually physically. At first, they will grow tired and get headaches frequently. This happens especially if they argue. After a while, magic exhausts them and soon they can't cast even the simplest of spells. But they don't just become a squib. It gets worse."

"I think we get the point," Snape drawled. "Doom and gloom if we don't copulate."

"Indeed," Dumbledore affirmed. "That's one way of doing it."

"Find anything?" Minerva interjected, glancing hopefully at Poppy's direction.

The Healer finished a wand movement and opened her eyes. She looked with mixed emotions at the odd gathering.

"I took the liberty of performing a simple test during the Headmaster's monologue," Poppy said hoarsely.

"And?" Hermione asked in a small voice.

"It is confirmed," Poppy said tightly. "Ms. Granger and Mr. Snape are Bonded!"

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**A/N:** Any thoughts? Don't forget to review. Many thanks in advance!


	2. New Bond, New Rooms

**Disclaimer:** You know the drill – nothing is mine, I remain poor.

**A/N:** Some people complained about Snape and Hermione sleeping together so soon and I realized it was a bit rushed. Thus, I will let their bodies grow and each other get used to each other first. Plus, I did NOT want this to be child porn since due to the soul bond, Hermione is legally an adult and she will get a growth spurt soon, a big one. Also, Snape will get a bit younger so he doesn't die of old age by the time Hermione is old enough. Anyhow, here's the next chapter and don't forget to review if you enjoyed it!

**P.S.** There is a Game of Thrones reference somewhere in this chapter so see if you can spot it and I will give you a virtual cookie, lol! :)

**CHAPTER 2:** New Bond, New Rooms

Severus Snape couldn't help but crack a weary smile when he felt the elation emanate from his Bond Mate. In fact, he felt himself grow happy at the announcement. Needless to say, his reaction shocked everyone into silence. They had never, _EVER_ seen him smile. That a Muggleborn girl did it with a fluke of magic was enough to silence any theories that might have sprouted.

"Professors," Hermione said nervously. "I am feeling exhausted from the attack. Can Severus and I retire to our quarters?"

"Pardon, me but _our_ quarters?" Severus scowled, earning some soft chuckles from the gathering.

"Fine, yours," Hermione grumbled. "It wouldn't do to have Severus sleep with me in the girls' dormitory I should think."

Severus turned a bright shade of red and everyone else couldn't stop themselves from bursting into a loud guffaw.

"If you don't feel comfortable about having Ms. Granger in your rooms," Dumbledore said merrily after everyone calmed down. "I believe we have some spare quarters somewhere that would be perfect for this situation. The quarters are two bedrooms that link to one common room. There is a shared bathroom unfortunately but you can take turns if you wish. The bedrooms can be altered to look however you wish even like the school dorms if it makes you feel more comfortable, Ms. Granger. I never knew why they existed but now they might come in handy."

"That is acceptable," Severus said. "I wouldn't feel comfortable allowing Ms. Granger into my private chambers just yet. There are some things there that could be dangerous to her: Potion experiments and such-like."

Minerva rolled her eyes sarcastically, clearly not believing that those dangerous objects were lab experiments. They well could have been experiments but from an ex-Death Eater were probably far darker than mere potion testing.

"Are you sure it is wise to let them share a room, Headmaster?" Minerva voiced. "What if the Potions Master took advantage of the situation?"

"Please!" Snape hissed. "I know you loath me but I lasted for many years without a sexual partner and never sought one out. Thus, what is the probability of me attempting to rape my Bond Mate when the magic dictates we must have sex as soon as is physically possible?"

Minerva blushed bright red and Poppy chuckled. Hermione smirked at Minerva and patted Severus gently on the leg.

"Professor Snape won't be taking advantage of me," Hermione chided. "And if he does it would be because I allowed him to. Is that good enough for you?"

"Very well," Minerva sighed. "I am merely trying to look out for one of my lionesses, is all. I wouldn't want you to go through a fate worse than death. Although you might already be suffering such a destiny."

The couple just glared at her and Minerva had the decency to relent her stance and look away, albeit sadly.

"Well then," Dumbledore said. "We have stayed in this wreck for long enough! Allow me to guide you to your new quarters and then I will have the House-elves clean up this mess. It simply would not do to have a troll rot away in the ladies' bathroom, now would it?"

Hermione and Severus shook their heads and Minerva sighed loudly much to their annoyance. Poppy merely smiled cheekily at them and followed the Headmaster. Seconds after Dumbledore and the healer left the room, Minerva had Severus pinned to the wall with her wand digging into his neck. Hermione yelped in surprise and stared fearfully at the clash.

"I hear one bad report and I will feed you to the Dementors myself!" Minerva growled. "I will not have you messing around with my charges, you understand?"

"Professor, please!" Hermione begged and Minerva relented begrudgingly pulling back and letting Snape drop to the ground.

The Potions Master fell on his bum and gasped for breath, nodding angrily at Minerva who smirked primly at him and stalked off. Hermione rushed over to Snape and helped him up, crushing him in a hug. Snape wrapped his arms around her and stroked her hair softly in an attempt to comfort her. He then took her hand in his and they hastened to follow the Professors. After a short trip through the halls, the gathering arrived at a dead-end and stood in front of a magical painting that depicted a warm crackling hearth.

"The password is 'Winter is Coming'," Dumbledore said softly and as he said the words, the fire died down and was replaced by gusts of icy breeze and darkness.

Hermione squirmed uncomfortably as Dumbledore pushed his way through the portrait hole that was designed to look like a tunnel that led through the now empty fire-place. The gathering followed him through and was pleasantly surprised to see what lay beyond the sinister-looking entrance. It was a small but cozy chamber with a large real fire-place with a mantelpiece decorated with miniature figurines of dragons, griffons, centaurs, satyrs, krakens, fairies, mermaids, wizards, goblins, and giants.

Opposite the fireplace were a couple of plush comfy-looking sofas that practically begged to be sat on. One wall of the room was covered in a book shelf filled with books both magical and, surprisingly enough, Muggle much to Hermione's delight. The young girl squealed with joy and raced over to the miniature library causing all the adults to chuckle at her antics. There was a small corner table with two chairs in one corner and two doors on the other wall. All sorts of interesting magical paintings and tapestries decorated the wall ranging from graceful ancient castles to wizard battles and knights charging on white stallions.

There were two doors on one wall: One green and the other golden. Snape went to the green door that had snake-like handles and Hermione went to the golden door that had lion-face knockers for handles. Hermione entered her room and was pleasantly surprised to find a four-poster bed with drapes, another large library, a chest and dresser with a large mirror for her things, and another door to a bathroom suite with a bathtub and all the accessories.

Snape had a good room too, by his standards at least. There was a two-person bed (without the four posters and drapes however), a desk for writing, a chest and wardrobe for storage, a few bubbling cauldrons here and there and a nice small book-case with tomes about potions and ingredients. There was also another clean, lab-like table with a chopping board and other utensils clearly for making potions much to his delight. His bathroom was different however in that it was smaller and had a shower-stall instead of a tub among other appliances. Both rooms had hearths and candles for light and warmth.

Both residents were happy with their accommodations and turned back to Dumbledore to thank him only to find that they were alone in their quarters. The sound of the crackling fire was all that could be heard as they sat in the common room, quietly contemplating their state and stealing glances at each other when they thought the other wasn't looking. Finally, Severus had enough and stood up stretching wearily and uttering a large yawn.

"I believe I shall retire to bed," He sighed. "You are welcome to join me if you so please. I shan't force you. Goodnight, Granger."

"It's Hermione," The girl said quietly.

Severus smiled and nodded quietly.

"Goodnight Hermione," He said and strode off to his chambers.

"Goodnight, Professor Snape," Hermione said quietly and headed off to her bedroom for the night eager but nervous for their new life together.

To be continued...


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:** Not to be rude or anything, but since people don't seem to get that Hermione's BODY will grow as well as her mind, I might change this fic and make it start later like in sixth year or something. Or I might skip ahead to sixth year and give a brief intro of what happened so far.


End file.
